Takeover London 17
The 30th December, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the GWF's NXT brand, which will be NXT takeover London at GWF's NXT Arena. Summary The first takeover of season 2 would kick off with Apollo Crews taking on BG Nelson and with the history these two have and the fact of Apollo Crews now having Travis Kether at his side how would it effect this match up and in the end what would the outcome be. Next on the card would see the Internet Championship on the line as Tyler Jordan was voted in to take on defending champion The Great Dragon but would Great Dragon be able to survive against such an imposing force and remain champion or would the power of Tyler Jordan be too much and mean a new champion was crowned? Next on Takeover London would be for the TV Championship as Joseph The The Beast would be defending his champion against Chris Walker and with how dangerous Joseph The The Beast has been recently could Chris Walker find a way to not only survive the match but also pull off an upset and become the new TV Champion or would the title remain around the waist of Joseph The The Beast? The next match to follow would be the finals of the Mazz Freeway Tag Team Classic as Blake and Murphy would take on Lucha Lucha FFS and with Lucha Lucha FFS being NXT Tag Team Champions could the show exactly why that is and be the first team to win the Mazz Freeway Tag Team Classic or could Blake and Murphy prevail win the tournament and show that down the line they should challenge for the NXT Tag Team Titles? Next on the card would see The Machine taking on Lyam Wolf and with the Wolfpack trying to get The Machine to join them how would it effect this match and in the end who would walk out with the victory? Finally came the main event which would be a fatal 4 way for the NXT Championship as Danny Amorous would have the defend his title against not only his friend Johnny Charisma but also against Luke Harper and Brody Lee and with the title on the line it would be every man for himself in this match but when all was said and done and the dust finally settle who walked out of Takeover London as the NXT Champion? Matches ; * Match 6 (NXT Title match) ' Danny Amorous © v Johnny Charisma v Luke Harper & Brody Lee' * Match 5 ' Lyam Wolf v The Machine' * Match 4 (Mazz Freeway tag team classic final) ' Lucha Lucha FFS v Blake & Murphy' * Match 3 (NXT TV Title match) ' Joseph the the beast © v Chris Walker)' * Match 2 (NXT Internet title match) ' Great Dragon © v Tyler Jordan' * Match 1 ' Apollo Crews v B G Nelson' Other on-screen talent Also see *NXT External links *GWF on Twitch